I lost you for second time
by Ai no yoake
Summary: Este fic trata sobre la guerra por la soberanía de las islas malvinas o sea que aparece Martín, Argentina, Arthur Kirkland, wno ta basado en la guerra y hay flashbakcs de la historia de argetina espero que les guste es en conmemoración al 2/4/1982


Fandom: Axis Power Hetalia

Characters: Argetnina, UK

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Himaruya- sama

Este fic estaba basado en la guerra de las Malvinas no c que decir espero no ofender a nadie con este fic.

Nos vemos al final

_**I lost you for second time.**_

La joven nación Argentina, un chico de cabellos castaño claro un poco rizados y ojos verdes, él es bastante alto, y bastante ególatra altanero y soberbio, su nombre Martín Fernández Carriedo. Él fue criado por España, su infancia fue bastante turbulenta y plagada de conflictos internos y externos en especial con Inglaterra y Francia, pero también con sus hermanos por la extensión territorial por Uruguay o por las fronteras.

Y al igual que su padre nunca supo como administrar todas sus riquezas por eso a pesar de haber tenido una época de esplendor, rápidamente se fue a la ruina por los malos jefes que no lo supieron controlar o gobernarlo o nunca quisieron que sea grande y respetable.

El treinta de Marzo por la mañana Martín salía de la oficina de su jefe, muy alterado lo que habían echo sus jefes fue algo casi increíble no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, hasta él mismo lo creyó así en un principio. Pero la junta militar tenía un gran poder de convencimiento no sólo el joven ojiverde sino que también toda la nación terminó creyendo que lo que iban a hacer era por el bien nacional.

Ese mismo día el jefe del castaño dio un mensaje al pueblo argentino comunicando lo que acababa de suceder.

Argentina le había declarado la guerra a Inglaterra por la soberanía de las islas Malvinas.

La última vez que las vio fue en 1833 antes de Inglaterra fuese hasta el mar Argentino y las proclamara como suyas. Martín no pudo despedirse de Soledad y Malvina y las extrañaba mucho ya habían pasado 149 años, él creía que ya era tiempo de recuperarlas. La última vez que las vio las hermanas australes no tendrían más de cinco años.

– ¿General está bien lo que vamos hacer?– Preguntó Diego a su jefe después del discurso.

–Cómo puedes preguntar eso vamos a luchar por algo que no pertenece y ese inglés nos quitó hace años ¿Tu no extrañas a Soledad y Malvina? – Contestó casi indignado por la pregunta de aquella nación.

El ojiverde no contestó sólo bajo la mirada, era verdad las extrañaba mucho pero no estaba seguro que esa fuese la mejor idea y el silencio reino entre Argentina y su jefe.

– ¿Aún sigues pensando que es una mala idea? ¿No creo que seas un cobarde? –

– No, General –

–Eso pensé – Respondió con voz firme y se marchó de aquel lugar dejando al chico solo.

A partir de la década de 1980 en Argentina, el modelo económico de la Junta militar dio claras muestras de agotamiento, lo que provocó numerosas tensiones sociales: 90% de inflación anual, recesión profunda, interrupción de buena parte de la actividad económica, generalización del IVA, empobrecimiento de las clases medias, brusco aumento del endeudamiento externo de las empresas y del Estado, salario real cada vez más depreciado, aumento de la pobreza, etc. Los jefes de la castaña nación fueron cambiando rápidamente el mando presidencial entre los integrantes de la junta militar, eran los claros indicios de una crisis.

Pero para no levantar sospechas de todos esos problemas o para desviar el foco de atención social de esta crisis y por las posibilidades de recuperar el crédito perdido entre determinados sectores sociales sensibles a una acción de interés patriótico como esa, la junta militar decide intentar recuperar las Malvinas.

Así fue como el último gobierno de facto de la República Argentina comenzó a entrar en decadencia.

Inglaterra en 1833 había tomado por la fuerza a las Islas Malvinas, ya que hubo problemas antes con La Santa Liga Argentina por su soberanía. Arthur las tenía como un punto estratégico militar global.

Desde ese día las relaciones entre Martín y Arthur se volvieron un poco más tensas de lo que ya estaban.

Martín nunca le perdonó a Arthur que lo haya separado de sus hermanitas de esa forma, ese tres de Enero de 1833 siempre va a quedar en su memoria porque lo obligó a separarse de ellas así sin más, sólo pudo obedecer una orden de una potencia naval mil veces más fuerte que él, así era Arthur el rey de los siete mares.

En esa fecha el inglés no solo miró a las pequeñas hermanas australes como un punto estratégico militar sino que al usurparlas y robárselas a Martín era la forma de vengarse por lo ocurrido en 1806 y 1807 cuando tocó puerto en las costas del Río de la Plata, y los porteños heroicamente, los echaron la ciudad de Buenos Aires.

_**Flashback: **_

_Las fragatas inglesas se podían divisar desde las costas de las islas australes, el aire estaba tenso y de un momento a otro los barcos se empezaron a acercar hasta que ya estaban en las costas desembarcando. El primero en pisar tierra firme fue Arthur Kirkland. Mientras que los tres hermanos miraban la escena del arribo, estáticos y con cierta intriga; no era común que Arthur llegara hasta esas costas a pesar de ser "un hombre de negocios y de viajes". _

_El inglés llevaba su sombrero a ala ancha y su sacó rojo vino con ribetes dorados, él los vio a los tres en la costa de la Isla Gran Malvina; una sonrisa maligna mezclada con arrogancia y superioridad surcó los labios del caballero inglés que comenzó a acercarse a los tres hermanos. _

– _¿Por qué vino Arthur hasta aquí? Hermano– Preguntó Malvina a Martín. _

–_No lo sé pero no creo que sea algo bueno – Dijo Martín que no tenía más de dieciséis años. _

– _¿Por qué, qué va a pasar? – Preguntó con miedo Soledad mientras se escondía detrás de su hermano mayor. _

– _No te preocupes es solo una suposición, a demás yo las voy a proteger siempre pase lo que pase somos un familia niñas vamos a estar siempre juntos y que ese pirata se atreva a ponerles un dedo encima– Dijo mientras trataba de tranquilizar a Soledad que estaba detrás suyo y apretaba con fuerza su pantalón. _

–_Hello! __Little__ ladies and you– Dijo el inglés cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de los hermanos del sur. Aun con esa macabra sonrisa. _

– _¿Qué viniste hacer aquí pirata de cuarta? – Contraatacó el porteño. _

–_Vengo a visitar a mis hermanitas que acaso no puedo– Dijo acariciándole el pelo a Malvina que lo tomó a Martín muy fuerte de la mano. _

–_No las toques, ellas no te pertenecen– _

– _¿Quién lo dice? Tú gauchito de cuarta por qué no vas a jugar con tus vaquitas y me dejas en paz a mí y a mis hermanitas– Contestó haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras. _

–_Se ve que el té importado está afectando tu cerebro– Cuando terminó de pronunciar ese insulto la pequeña Soledad soltó una pequeña carcajada. _

–_Mira lo que les enseñas que buen hermano eres–Dijo sarcásticamente. _

–_Claro porque lo que tú le enseñaste a Alfred es mejor– Dijo apegándose más a sus hermanas. No las iba a perder. _

–_El sarcasmo no te queda bien– Contestó Arthur acercándose a Argentina. _

–_Malvina llevate a Soledad de acá– Dijo Martín sin despegar su mirada de Inglaterra. _

– _¿Por qué no te vas por las buenas? – Dijo mientras se preparaba a desenvainar su espada – No quiero hacerte daño– _

–_Las Islas Malvinas son mías imbécil_–

_El Reino Unido desenvainó su espada al igual que Argentina, ambos empezaron a pelear soltando estocadas y golpes. Inglaterra tenía movimientos gráciles y elegantes a pesar de pelear como todo un corsario; en cambio los movimientos del porteño eran más toscos, a pesar de que su padre le había enseñado muy bien, no se comparaban con la experiencia que tenía Arthur. Eran dos estilos de batalla muy diferentes Arthur un corsario que no tenía miedo de jugar sucio a la hora de ganar y Martín que a pesar de saber luchar y hacerlo muy bien era inexperto. _

_En un descuido de Gran Bretaña, Martín dio un doble golpe y le hizo un tajo en el saco del rubio, cerca del corazón, el castaño sintió un poco de orgullo por su logro. Cuando el caballero inglés vio el tajo en su saco y también en su camisa se enfureció y dio un golpe con marcha y fondo obligando el retroceso de Argentina; en un momento Argentina y Gran Bretaña trabaron sus espadas la fuerza que tenían los contrincantes era casi igual, pero Arthur le dio un punta pie en el estomago a Martín provocando que este cayera sobre la húmeda arena. _

–_España tenía razón eres un pirata de muy baja categoría no puedes dar una buena pelea de esgrima porque sabes que perderás, necesitas hacer trampa– Dijo casi sin poder respirar mientras se alejaba del inglés sin levantarse del piso. _

–_Tú que sabes de una buena pelea de esgrima. Ni siquiera sabes las reglas básicas de la esgrima. A demás la esgrima es de caballeros y tu no eres precisamente uno, porque tendría que apegarme a las reglas_– _Dijo mientras se acercaba más al cuerpo de Martín _–_Vuelve a repetir lo que me dijiste y no vivirás para contarlo_–

_Arthur con su espada cortó la camisa de menor y le hizo un tajo profundo a la altura del pecho y cortando también su hombro, tiró su espada y esperó que Argentina se levantara, porque el orgullo del menor no permitiría menos. Cuando lo hizo, por fin Argentina estuvo de pie, no lo pensó dos veces lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas volviéndolo a tirar. Luego llamó a su segundo al mando y le dijo Take him and the governor of here, Falkland is our El porteño vio como sus hermanas llegaban corriendo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, luego de ver esa imagen se desmayó. _

– _¡Argentina!_ –_ Gritaron mientras corrían hacía él. _

_Para cuando Argentina despertó, él tenía todo su torso y brazo vendados, estaba a bordo de un barco junto al gobernador y varios colonos que fueron forzados a marcharse de las islas. Habían perdido las Islas Malvinas. _

_Malvina se había alejado de la pelea con Soledad como se lo había pedido su hermano; a pesar de no estar en la costa donde se produjo el enfrentamiento vieron todo _

_**Fin del flashback **_

Desde ese día Argentina ya no pudo volver a ver a sus hermanitas ya no las pudo volver a visitar más como solía hacer cuando eran más chicos o cuando sólo eran una colonia española y formaban parte del Virreinato del Perú y después el Virreinato del Río de la Plata.

Deben haber crecido mucho Pensó Argenta mientras salía del palco presidencial donde había estado minutos antes por aquel discurso de su jefe. La gente se estaba yendo aquel lugar sólo quedaban algunos pocos dispersos por la plaza.

Ya no quedaba más gente por la plaza, que antes había congregado a centenares de porteños, en esos momentos la calle no eran un muy buen lugar y menos lo era si no estabas a favor de la ideas del gobierno. La gente desaparecía, eran capturados y llevados a centros de detención y tortura de los cuales mayoría nunca salió. Pero estos crímenes durante el mandato de la junta militar nunca fueron debelados es verdad que lo crímenes se cometían pero lo medios fueron acallados y la Argentina vivió ocho años en una incertidumbre absoluta; la cesiones del congreso fueron suspendidas al igual que como algunas instituciones universitarias fueron cerradas.

Martín pasaba caminando y veía los graffitis y panfletos en contra de la junta militar y la represión en las paredes, pero a pesar de eso a él como a la mayoría de su pueblo les hicieron creer que lo que pasaba era por su propio bien y que la represión era en contra de los terroristas que atentaban al estado.

Siguió caminando por las calles desoladas hasta llegar a su casa, entró lentamente luego cerró la puerta, todo fue un acto mecánico su mente estaba en otro lugar como si estuviera procesando los acontecimientos que acababan se suceder hacía poco tiempo atrás, luego se tiró sobre el sofá de su sala encendió el televisor, justo se encendió en el canal de noticias y estaban hablando del inminente enfrentamiento con el Reino Unido por sus hermanas, hablaban de que era un acto patriótico esa guerra, y así estuvieron todo el programa.

Martín no sabía que pensar, porque la junta no lo deja pensar sólo le decía que estaba bien y que estaba mal si eso no te parecía que era lo correcto el ejercito te buscaba y te llevaban a los centros de detención. El castaño estaba totalmente confundido algo en su interior le decía que todo eso terminaría muy mal pero sus jefes una y otra vez le repetían que lo iba a hacer estaba bien y que era por el bien nacional que no debía ser cobarde.

Pero claro sus jefes tenían problemas con el alcohol y necesitaban ya algo que pudiera sacar el foco de tensión de la crisis que estaba pasando el país y de que su gobierno estaba entrando en decadencia, y que mejor que una guerra para incentivar el patriotismo, según muchos un plan absurdo y macabro.

Esa misma mañana Martín se estaba preparando para dirigir a las Islas Malvinas con los demás soldados, se terminó de poner su uniforme militar y cargó su arma, para unirse con los demás soldados que serían llevados a las islas

– ¿Qué está pasando? – Preguntó Soledad a su hermana mayor que estaba mirando desde las costas de su isla como llegaban las tropas argentinas a las islas.

–Argentina va a volver– Dijo sería.

El dos de Abril, cinco mil soldados argentinos al mando del general Mario Benjamín Menéndez desembarcaron en Puerto Stanley y capturaron a los cuarenta y nueve marines ingleses que conformaban la pequeña guarnición encargada de la custodia del archipiélago y fueron trasladados con el gobernador de las islas a Montevideo, Uruguay. El general Menéndez asumió como gobernador de las islas australes.

– ¿Por qué haces esto hermano? – Preguntó Soledad a Martín luego de que capturaran al gobernador de las islas.

–Por que no soportaba verlas con ese inglés de mierda–

El Reino Unido logró que el Consejo de Seguridad de las Naciones Unidas declarara a la Argentina "país agresor" y obtuvo el aval incondicional de . y de la Comunidad Económica Europea y Chile.

Inglaterra y Chile tuvieron una reunión y ambos dejaron bien en claro que sería lo que harían con el molesto gaucho, ya que Argentina estaba tomando decisiones que no podían ser tomadas a la ligera y por la mala relación que tenía con al país hermano.

–Vine hasta aquí para decirte que estoy de tu lado con lo que respecta a la guerra por las hermanas de Martín– Dijo muy serio el chileno.

– ¿Por qué decides ser mi aliado? Es sólo por curiosidad– Preguntó el inglés.

–Porque es arrogante soberbio se cree lo mejor del mundo cuando no tiene nada–

–Oh right… But I want to say one more thing, they are mine–

Argentina tuvo todo el apoyo del bloque latinoamericano Nicaragua ofreció tropas; Venezuela, petróleo y Perú, aviones de reemplazo.

El dos de abril las tropas argentinas se dirigieron a los barracones de la infantería de marina británicos para atacarlos. Pero los ingleses advertidos de las acciones argentinas ya habían evacuado los barracones y estaban en posiciones para de combate.

Con el correr del tiempo las condiciones de las tropas argentinas empeoraba más y más, a pesar de las tácticas utilizadas que hacían creer a sus enemigos ser mayores en número de lo que en realidad eran, todos los soldados que fueron a combatir eran adolescentes que fueron alejados de sus casas, por una causa perdida.

En la trinchera, vestidos con esos pobres uniformes que no los resguardaban de la frías noches de las islas y portando armas que no se comparaban al armamento y capacitación de los marines británicos. Martín vivió en carne propia como chicos que recién acababan de terminar la escuela secundaría o todavía no la habían terminado aun, que nunca habían conocido que era una guerra, estaban con él en ese agujero escondidos entre la tierra y la maleza para salvaguardar sus vidas.

Las hermanas australes presenciaban una balacera entre loa ingleses y los argentinos, ellas estaban muy mal por lo que sus hermanos estaban haciendo pudiéndolo resolver de otras maneras.

– ¿Por qué hacen esto hermana? – Dijo Soledad con la voz entre cortada por las lágrimas.

Mientras Soledad lloraba sin consuelo Malvina la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas tratando de ser fuerte por las dos pero no pudo ella también se quebró no podía ver a su hermano el que estuvo con ellas desde el virreinato pelear y estar al borde de la muerte, falto de equipamiento y de otras tantas cosas.

–Que placer el que nos volvamos a encontrar – Dijo Arthur con sarcasmo.

–Dejá de hablar con sarcasmo pelotudo– Contestó el argentino.

–Que modales son los tuyos Martin– Contestó recalcando su nombre en inglés.

–Dejá de decir boludéese mis modales son iguales a los tuyos pirata mal hablado y mi nombre es Martín–

– ¿Qué haces por acá? – Preguntó el inglés haciéndose el desentendido.

–Vos lo sabés muy bien no te hagas el boludo vine por mis hermanas–

–Ellas son mías– Dijo sonriendo con malicia –Y aunque quisieras no podrías recuperarlas hasta tus propios hermanos te traicionaron, mira a Chile ahora es mi aliado–

–No lo necesito a él yo puedo con vos porque soy Argentina– Dijo Martín con orgullo a lo que Arthur sólo se hecho a reír muy educadamente, para hacerle ver a Martín que seguía siendo mejor que el pobre gaucho.

Luego de ese corto diálogo volvieron a sus trincheras. Las balas surcaban el suelo malvinense, los aviones eran derivados, los soldados caían muertos por las balas o las esquirlas, el olor a muerte rondaba por las islas.

Martín se encontraba en la sala de comandos del ARA General Belgrano. Un marín le estaba dando un informe de los daños que le habían provocado al enemigo, cuando se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y el crucero General Belgrano se movió bruscamente, habían sido alcanzados por un misil británico.

En ese mismo momento el buque se empezó a hundir y todos empezaron a como podían, el soldado que anteriormente le había dado aquel informe estaba moviendo a Martín para que reaccionara, Argentina estaba estático no había tiempo, el soldado trató de escapar y salió corriendo de la sala de control. Martín volvió en sí y empezó a correr pero ya era demasiado tarde, cuando llegó a la cubierta del astillero que atinó a hacer fue tirarse por la borda y comenzar a nadar por las frías aguas del Atlántico sur. En ese momento recordó la primera vez que vio a Arthur.

_**Flashback: **_

_Una mañana de un veinticinco de junio de 1806 un niño estaba jugando solo en las cercanías del puerto del Río de La Plata, corría de un lado para el otro y a veces se detenía para ver como los marineros descargaban cosas traídas desde la casa de su padre; traían todo tipo de cosas desde manufacturas hasta vestidos finos y espejos tan delicados que le romperlos sería un crimen. _

_Esa misma mañana unos bracos de bandera inglesa llegaron a Buenos Aires, en ese momento capital del Virreinato del Río de La Plata y actual casa de Martín. El ojiverde vio que esos hombres desembarcaron y también vio a un hombre con un gran sombrero y una chaqueta de un color llamativo como las que solía usar su padre y la intriga se apoderó de él ¿Quién sería ese hombre? ¿Será amigo de su padre? _

– _Hola ¿Tu quién eres? – Martín se puso frente al rubio ojiverde capitán de la expedición a las costas del Virreinato del Río de La Plata. _

–_Que son esos modales, primero debe uno presentarse– Dijo el inglés agachándose para estar a la altura del menor y dejó que los demás se adelantaran. _

_Martín se sonrojó un poca ante esa respuesta y bajó la mirada si su padre estuviera allí presente se enojaría mucho con él. _

–_Bueno entonces preséntate– Dijo mirándolo a los ojos otra vez y con una sonrisa picara que se podría entender como una insolencia. _

–_Oh right! … I'm Sir__ Arthur Kirkland, Great Britain and Northern Ireland. __What's your name little gentleman? – Revolviéndole los cabellos al menor. _

–_Soy Martín Fernandez Carriedo hijo de España, él medio un virreinato para mi solo por eso ahora me llaman el Virreinato del Río de La Plata– Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con mucho orgullo Martín. _

_Cuando Arthur escuchó el discurso de presentación del menor, una sonrisa con cierto dejo de maldad se dibujó en sus labios y pensó Si es verdad lo que dijo este niño entonces él debe ser lo más importante para ese maldito torero_

– _¿Por qué no me llevas a ver tu ciudad? Como nunca estuve aquí quisiera conocer– Dijo amablemente tratando de comprarse el cariño del menor. _

–_Está bien– Dijo Martín tomando de la mano Arthur –Sabes tu nombre se me hace muy familiar pero no se por qué… es extraño porque yo nunca te he visto por aquí… El único que viene a verme es papá España– Dijo muy triste. _

–_Si quieres yo podría visitarte– _

–_Este el centro de buenos Aires– Dijo señalando todo lo que había alrededor de doce manzanas. _

– _¿Y dónde están tus gobernadores? – Preguntó amablemente el caballero inglés. _

–_Están discutiendo como siempre nunca se ponen de acuerdo… Es tan aburrido verlos discutir– _

–_Pero esas discusiones son necesarias para crear una nación– _

–_Ven vamos a hacer algo más divertido, vamos a jugar y te voy a llevar a mi casa para que pruebes dulce de leche– _

_Cuando llegaron a la casa donde vivía Martín, el niño llamó a una criada para que les trajera a él y a su invitado un poco de dulce de leche, un tiempo después la mujer llegó a donde estaban los dos ojiverdes y les dejó el dulce de leche con dos cucharas de plata adornadas con finos hilos en oro. El castaño tomó una cuchara y la introdujo en el tarro de vidrio que contenía ese líquido espeso de color marrón oscuro casi tan oscuro como el caramelo luego se llevó la cuchara a su pequeña boca y saboreó ese dulce sabor, Arthur miró con cierta desconfianza aquel tarro de vidrio, el color de aquel dulce dejaba mucho en que desear, pero precisamente él no era un gran chef. _

–_Vamos que esperas, pruébalo te va a encantar– Alentaba el menor, alcanzándole una cuchara. _

–_No lo sé, eso está bien porque parece que está medio podrido– _

–_Como dices eso es riquísimo, pruébalo no te vas a arrepentir– Martín metió la cuchar que le había dado a Arthur dentro del recipiente y sacó un poco de dulce de leche y le alcanzó la cuchara al inglés. _

_Arthur se llevó la cuchara lentamente a la boca con una expresión de asco mientras el niño se reía de su cara – Es verdad no está tan mal, es muy dulce, es delicioso– _

–_Si quieres te puedes llevar un poco a tu país– Dijo sonriente el castaño. _

_Estuvieron en la casa de Martín casi toda la tarde hasta que Arthur no aguantó más esta con el niño si podía conquistar todo el Virreinato del Río de La Plata. _

– _Martín me tengo que ir, necesito resolver unos asuntos, pero volveré eso te lo aseguro hasta creo que voy pasar mucho más tiempo con tigo del que te esperas– Dijo con una sonrisa llena de malicia que le pequeño no pudo notar. _

–_De veras dices eso– _

_El rubio se marchó de la casa del menor y fue directamente al fuerte de Bueno Aires pero para cuando llegó a allí el virrey Sobremonte, el virrey elegido por el rey de España para controlar el Virreinato del Río de La Plata, se había escapado con el tesoro del virreinato hacía Pilar. Arthur ordenó su persecución y arrestó, cuando lo alcanzaron tomaron el tesoro y le llevaron directo al puerto para embarcarlo a Inglaterra. _

_Martín se enteró de todo eso y fue directamente al fuerte donde se encontraba Arthur administrando su nueva pertenencia. _

–_Maldito pirata, me mentiste mi papa me había hablado de ti me dijo que nunca me acercara a ti que me ibas a lastimar– Dijo gritando. _

–_Yo nunca te mentí sólo omití ciertos detalles que creí prescindibles a la hora de las presentaciones, es más ahora vamos a estar todo el tiempo juntos– Dijo con sorna. _

–_Maldito te odio– Martín se acercó al escritorio donde se encontraba el rubio y tiró todos los papeles que estaban sobre el. _

_Enojado llamó a unos guardias para que lo sacaran inmediatamente del lugar, los guardias llegaron y sacaron al niño que pataleaba y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. _

_Luego de cuarenta y cinco días los porteños se araron y expulsaron a los ingleses del fuerte y los obligaron a marcharse de Buenos Aires. _

_**Fin del flashback **_

Martín estaba nadando en el mar Argentino mientras dejaba atrás al crucero General Belgrano, su cuerpo estaba totalmente frío intentaba bracear con todas las fuerzas que poseía pero el agua halada pudo con él y lo dejó semiinconsciente y el oleaje del mar se encargó de llevarlo a las costa malvinenses. Allí lo estaba esperando Arthur con esa sonrisa maléfica que había visto aquella vez.

El británico lo levantó de sus ropas y lo miró con ese gestó torcido casi demente pero que a la vez lo hacía sentir inferior al castaño. Este lo miró a los ojos tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no desmayarse y lo escupió en el rostro, el rubio lo tiró al piso y se limpió el rostro.

–Sigues siendo el mismo chiquillo idiota de siempre no has cambiado– Dijo pateando sus costillas.

–Tú tampoco has cambiado arhg! _–_ Escupió sangre por sus morados labios, ya no sentía nada su cuerpo estaba totalmente frío.

–No se porque iniciaste esta guerra que todos sabían no ibas a poder acabar_–_

–No sé porque decis que las Malvinas son tuyas si todos saben que están separados por todo el Atlántico y no las reconocés como a tus hermanas_– _Las palabras que intentaba decir el ojiverde eran ciertas.

–… – Arthur no sabía que decir – Ellas son mías–

Las hermanas australes llegaron y se pusieron al lado de Martín que estaba tirado sobre la arena mojada.

– ¿Cómo dejaste que te hicieran esto? – Dijo Malvina entre lágrimas, con español pronunciado por una persona que hablaba inglés, eso fue lo que le partió el alma al castaño.

–Estaba siego en estos años no pude ver que era en realidad lo que me estaba haciendo sólo deje que pasara –

Arthur las tomó a las dos hermanas y se las llevó de aquel lugar dejando herido y semiinconsciente a Argentina.

Argentina se había rendido ya no podían seguir luchando en una guerra que estaba perdida el principio.

En ese momento Perú llegó a rescatara Martín que estaba en muy malas condiciones. Pisó las costas de la isla y lo cargó en brazos hasta el avión que lo llevaría de regreso a su hogar.

–Las perdí otra vez– Dijo entre lágrimas el ojiverde.

Wno espero que le hay gustado no c que decir gracias por haber leido hasta el final espero que nadie se haya enojado con este fic es mi primer fic de mi país toy muy orgulloza jejeje

Wno dejen comentarios para saber q les parecio xq sinceramente uiero saber q opinan acepto cualquier coas en especial crticas para poder crecer como escritora de fics

Nos leemos

Ja ne!


End file.
